


Warmth

by legowolas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legowolas/pseuds/legowolas
Summary: The nights are getting colder as Autumn marches on, and Jon is worried about Satin; born and raised in the sunny Reach. What better way to stay warm than sharing a bed?Written for theASOIAF A Dream Of Spring rarepair week, by @asoiafrarepairs on Tumblr. Day 1:Thaw|False Spring
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT WOOT this is barely edited because it's so fluffy that I could hardly look at it hdkfka so I apologise if there are typos or anything (or if it just sucks lmao)
> 
> Anyway this is the only fic I wrote for rarepair week bc I'm lazy, BUT I'm doing moodboards for the other days, so tune in to my [ASOIAF blog](https://renlysrainbowguard.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you want to see them! 
> 
> Without further ado, here's Jon being a useless bisexual

Satin set a steaming bowl of porridge down on the table, for which Jon was grateful. The mornings were getting colder. 

“Thank you, Satin.”

The boy bowed, and turned to go, but Jon called after him.

“Satin, I had meant to ask...”

“Yes, Lord Commander?”

Jon paused, considering his next words. 

“And you don’t always have to mention my name when we’re the only two people in the room,” Satin continued with a laugh.

That only made it worse. He looked away to hide his blush. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry?”

“No, no, it’s alright. I was only making a bad jest. What was it you wanted to ask?”

“Er, I was just wondering if you... on some of the colder nights, would you, uh... would you like to sleep in my bed with me? If it’s too cold for you?”

“Oh,” Satin replied, looking down at the floor.

“Only if you’re want to!” Jon hastily clarified. “Don’t feel obligated, I just thought since it gets so cold now, and I know you’re used to warmer weather, and my bed has better quality furs so it would be warmer, and, well, you know. Body heat, and all that.”

“I, I would like that, Lord Snow. To sleep in your bed, I mean. For warmth, I mean. If you really don’t mind.”

Jon exhaled, relieved. “I don’t mind at all. Thank you Satin, you may go.”

The steward nodded, and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, after Jon retired to his bed, he found himself unable to sleep. He was thinking of Ygritte. “ _You know nothing, Jon Snow_ ,” he heard in his head. When he closed his eyes he could almost see her, with her shaggy red hair and radiant smile, so bundled up in furs that she looked like a bear. He shivered, missing the heat of her body.

“Jon?”

Jon sat up, snapping out of his haze. “Yes?”

“It’s me. Satin, I mean. I was cold. I wanted to know if I... if I could...”

“Yes,” Jon repeated, although not a question this time. “Yes, of course. Come.”

He rolled over a little to try and make space for Satin, but the bed was narrow, and once the other boy had climbed under the covers, they were half on top of each other anyways.

After much tossing and turning to get comfortable, they ended up with their backs pressed together, and their legs intertwined.

“Your feet are cold,” Jon pointed out. “Don’t you wear socks at night?”

“No,” Satin replied. “It feels weird, and you always wake up in the morning to find one sock halfway off your foot, and you don’t find the other one at all.”

That made Jon laugh. “Too true, that. But sometimes your feet being warm can make all the difference in your body temperature, I’ll show you.” He encased Satin's bare foot with both of his socked ones, and rubbed to create friction. 

“Ah!” Satin exclaimed, “That tickles! But I do feel warmer.” He pressed his other foot into the back of Jon’s leg.

“I told you.” 

They both chose the same moment to roll over, and suddenly their foreheads were pressed together and their lips were inches apart. 

“Oh,” Jon said quietly.

“Sorry,” Satin murmured. “I’ll turn back the other way.”

“No no, it’s alright.”

They stayed like that for a moment, and then another. But the next, they were kissing. 

Jon could not have said which of them started it, but he didn’t ever want it to stop. Satin's lips were just as soft as his hands, and his kiss was even softer. Jon wrapped his arms around the other boy, who in turn grabbed onto his shirt to pull him closer. 

Once they broke apart, any cold from the night had been forgotten. 

“Thank you, Satin,” Jon hummed. “For helping me keep warm.”

“ _Me_? No, thank _you_ , and not just for keeping me warm. You always do your best to make me feel welcome, to make me feel safe. I know what the other men say about me, and I know you stop them. It... it really does mean a lot.” 

That made Jon feel warm inside. “It’s no less than you deserve.”

Satin laid his head on Jon's chest, and Jon pressed his face into his curly black hair. It smelled clean. 

Not much later, Satin had drifted off to sleep. Jon was about to follow him, but he was awake long enough to feel something jump into the bed, and settle on top of his legs. Ghost, he knew at once. With that, and with Satin in his arms, he felt content, at peace. This was home.


End file.
